UN VASO CON AGUA
by Evil Kendra Gaunt
Summary: Un maestro de pociones con talento y una venganza así como el acceso a su víctima...EXTREME CHAN, SNARRY, APTO SOLO PARA ADULTOS! TEN EN CUENTA LAS ADVERTENCIAS, NO LEER SINO TE GUSTA


**UN VASO CON AGUA**

* * *

El sonido sordo de carne golpeando contra carne llenaba el aire, seguido por una cacofonía de gruñidos, gemidos y sollozos, que parecían alternarse y sobreponerse los unos a los otros, llenando por completo el aula de pociones del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería.

Severus detuvo sus movimientos por un momento para saborear la escena delante de él. Allí inclinado sobre su escritorio completamente desnudo, sollozando incontrolablemente y con el culo en el aire, lleno de su polla gruesa y rígida era nada más y nadie menos que el hijo de su peor enemigo, Harry Potter.

El primer año tenía la cabeza inclinada con la frente contra la madera oscura, en su elegante cuello la marca de una mordida se oscurecía rápidamente, y en las caderas estrechas tenía huellas rojizas de los dedos que le habían presionado, mientras que las mejillas del trasero de seda lucían las marcas de las palmadas.

Ahora, el único sonido en el aula era el llanto del niño, Severus no pudo evitar lamerse los labios en el placer de oír las lágrimas desesperadas del niño pequeño, así con un movimiento experto de su cadera había obligado a su polla a cambiar el ángulo dentro del estrecho canal, provocando un grito de dolor en su joven estudiante. Disfrutando lo que sucedía, el profesor oscuro se dio un momento para recordar cómo habían terminado en esta encantadora situación.

_En el suave llamado de su puerta, él respondió con un seco "Entrar" para ver como pasaba a su salón de clases el bastardo de James Potter, mirándolo con los ojos sospechosos y temerosos, pero con ese insoportable porte de arrogancia heredada de su maldito padre._

- _Esos- dijo señalando a una pila de animales granates que estaba en una de las mesas de los estudiantes- son cangrejos de fuego, especialmente raros, son difíciles y caros pero muy útiles como ingredientes de pociones. Va a separar los caparazones y cortar las pinzas, cada una de las piezas a un recipiente. Comenzar.- ladro irritadamente._

_Observo entretenido cono el niño comenzó su detención diligentemente, y como poco a poco sus mejillas empezaron a encenderse y en su rostro aparecer gotas gruesas de sudor, era bien sabido que los cangrejos de fuego tendían a elevar rápida y notoriamente la temperatura de un lugar, así que el niño debería sentirse como en un sauna. Perfecto. _

_Con un movimiento casi inexistente de su varita, un vaso lleno a rebosar con algo que parecía agua maravillosamente fría apareció delante del niño. Observo por el rabillo como el niño le mandaba miradas desconfiadas mientras sus manos se cerraban lentamente en el cristal, antes de que derribara todo su contenido en dos tragos en caso de que Severus quisiera arrebatárselo. Pero eso no iba a suceder, ese vaso tenía una de sus pociones más especiales._

_Vio fascinado como el niño se detuvo de su tarea y comenzó a quitarse las túnicas escolares para seguir con su camisa y zapatos, quedándose solamente en sus pantalones raídos. Y como comenzó a caminar hacia él, hasta detenerse a su lado._

- _Profesor- había chillado el niño para llamar su atención._

- _¿Cuál es el significado de esto, Potter?- había respondido en su mejor voz furiosa, deleitándose en la confusión de los ojos de Potter, de cómo el niño luchaba contra los efectos, cuando él sabía que no era posible hasta que esta desapareciera por completo del sistema, pues su poción era un perfecto equilibrio entre una forma de Imperius líquido y una poción de la lujuria, una mezcla que convertía a quien la bebida en un ansiosa puta, aunque no deseara atención de ningún tipo._

- _Por favor… puedo chupar su polla… por favor profesor… puede follar mi boca con su polla…por favor…la quiero sentir golpear contra mi garganta… llenarme por completo… por favor… puedo lamerla… puedo tragar su semilla… por favor… profesor… señor… puede venir en mi cara- suplico el niño entrecortadamente mientras sus ojos bien abiertos claramente le rogaban que lo ayudará, que lo salvará de una boca traidora y de unas manos que por toda la lucha del niño seguían en su trabajo de liberar la polla endurecida de Severus._

- _Tú niño sucio- dijo Severus disfrutando del horror que surgió de la comprensión de lo que sucedía por parte del inocente niño cuando la erección del maestro de pociones estaba fuera de su ropa, mostrando la punta furiosamente enrojecida._

Pero era suficiente de recordar, así que inclinándose hacia adelante, innecesario para el propósito de tomar un mechón de cabello del niño entre uno de sus puños cuando sus brazos eran lo suficientemente largos para abarcar la longitud del primer año, pero increíblemente útil para conducirse aún más profundo en el agujero antes virginal. Saco la cabeza del niño para atrás, suficiente para susurrarle en el oído mientras obligaba a la preciosa figura en un delicioso arco.

- Usted busco esto Señor Potter- dijo con la voz llena de malicia, tocando la oreja con la punta de su lengua- Usted mismo vino a mi oficina en medio de la noche, fue usted quien me chupo fuera en rodillas como una perfecta perra, usted quien me pidió que te empalará por detrás.- mientras hablaba su mano se había deslizado hacia el frente del niño para manipular el pequeño gallo que se encontraba rápidamente endurecido por sus atenciones- Mírese en este momento señor Potter, mírate Harry- ronroneo- desnudo en mi salón con el culo lleno de mi polla, y me pregunto señor Potter que es lo que aun quieres.

- Por…por… por favor….señor….profesor…. por favor…- tartamudeaba el niño entre sus lágrimas en un valiente esfuerzo de combatir la poción en su sistema.

- ¿Por favor qué, Señor Potter?- dijo jugando con las bolas sin pelo del muchacho- ¿Qué es lo que deseas?, ¿por favor qué?- finalizó apretando duramente las pelotas del niño haciéndole jadear en el dolor y la sorpresa.

- Por favor… por favor… jodeme…. jodeme tan profundo que lo sienta en mi garganta, lléname todo,…, rápido y… du… duro…duro… por favor….profesor mete tu polla hasta que mi... culo…. este abierto por la mitad….des…desgárrame con la polla… jodeme- finalizo el niño sus palabras ahogadas con los ojos abiertos en el horror de lo que su boca había dicho, en lo que había pedido sin querer, sin poder evitarlo.

- Eres una puta, Potter- dijo Severus con desprecio grueso y contundente, moliéndose contra el niño, haciendo que su polla se sacudiera en el placer estando en la calidez apretada del chico- eres una puta barata y ansiosa de polla, quizás yo debería invitar a alguien más, a alguien que te coja por la boca mientras yo parto tu pequeño culo por la mitad, ¿Qué te parece eso?, pero por ahora- dijo Severus tirando de las últimas hebras de su autocontrol- vas a decirme que eres Potter, ¡dimelo!

- Soy…una…soy… soy una puta- fue la afirmación desesperada seguida de más lágrimas,

- Exactamente- dijo Severus reanudando el movimiento de sus caderas de adelante hacia atrás- y cada vez que entres a este salón, cada vez que estemos en clase, sabrás que eres una puta y nada más. Vas a recordar cómo se sentía la mesa y mi polla en tu culo, como tu propio pene su puso duro, como gemías por más, por ir más rápido, más duro, más profundo.

Y nuevamente el salón se llenó de los gemidos avergonzados de Harry en las reacciones ajenas de su cuerpo a las manos que manipulaban su propia dureza, los gruñidos de Severus cada vez que su empuje le obligaba más adentro del niño, cada vez que los estremecimientos de este apretaban deliciosamente su gallo en el interior, y los sollozos constantes del primer año, mientras resonaba por todo el lugar el sonido de las pelotas de Severus contra el perfecto culo de porcelana del niño pequeño.

El maestro de pociones se detuvo en su embates cuando sintió su mano llenarse con el venir del chico debajo de él, con una sonrisa de complacencia, giro al niño bruscamente provocando un agudo grito de dolor, pero eso le tenía sin cuidado mientras el pequeño de once años, ahora estaba acostado en su escritorio mirando a su rostro con los hermosos ojos esmeraldas llenos de confusión, dolor y miedo.

Disfrutando de la vista, Severus tomo las piernas flojas del niño para enredarlas alrededor de su cintura, y colocando las palmas de las manos a cada lado de la cara del pequeño Gryffindor, dejando su rostro suspendido a centímetros de la angelical carita, dio un embate profundo que provoco un gruñido de su garganta al sentir los músculos alrededor de su polla apretar casi dolorosamente, mientras el niño había gritado en la angustia y el profundo dolor de ser fuertemente desgarrado le provoco.

Usando su posición para ganar fuerza, Severus saco su gallo casi completamente dejando solo la cabeza redondeada dentro del niño para volver a introducirse hasta que sus bolas golpeaban el pequeño culo, una y otra vez, el maestro de pociones realizo su movimiento, haciéndose más errático y brutal en sus embates hasta que con una fuerte presión en su huevos sintió como su semilla se derramaba dentro del agujero cálido del último Potter.

Tomando varias respiraciones profundas, Severus se estabilizo para salir de dentro del niño con un sonido húmedo de succión, con un movimiento de su varita su pantalón y ropa interior estaba arriba. Despreocupadamente se sentó al otro lado de la mesa, dejando que su rostro fuese dominado por una mueca de desprecio.

- Le aseguro señor Potter, que no tengo intención de permitir que usted siga paseando desnudo por mi salón, ¿a menos que tenga otro servicio que ofrecer?- dijo con aversión mientras admiraba los intentos febriles del niño de vestirse rápidamente- aunque no creo porque cada una de sus cavidades útiles ya fue usada- siguió con una burla despiadada mientras observaba los hermosos muslos cremosos manchados de semen y sangre desaparecer bajo los pantalones.

- Le recomiendo Señor Potter- dijo Severus con la voz peligrosa cuando el niño se había acercado a la puerta de su salón, haciéndolo detener y girarse a mirarlo, permitiendo que el jefe de Slytherin pudiese ver que la poción ya casi desaparecía del niño- que mantenga su pequeña aventura como puta en secreto de todos, porque puedo proporcionar pruebas a cualquiera de cuan ansiosa como perra es usted, aunque entiendo que debe ser divertido para ti, la idea de ser follada por la mitad de la escuela cuando se enteren de lo fácil que es meter una polla en ese apretado culo de los suyos. Así que espero que mantenga mi recomendación- finalizo con su voz más venenosa- ¿soy claro?

- Si profesor- fue dicho con la voz trémula de dolor, rabia y vergüenza de un niño demasiado asustado para permanecer más tiempo allí.

- Lo que me recuerda que mañana a esta hora lo espero en mi oficina, para su detención- dijo con malicia y lujuria haciendo sonrojar profundamente al niño y temblar violentamente.- Buenas noches, mi puta.- despidió al niño con venganza.

- Buenas noches, profesor.


End file.
